FORGIVE ME FATHER, FOR I HAVE SINNED
by SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT
Summary: I stared down in horror at the lifeless corpse in front of me. The memories that had been flickering in the back of my head was clear as a bell now. The person was my father, Charlie, and I have just killed him." R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

LOST

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these wonderful characters.

I have just gotten off the phone with my mother, Renée, who lives in Florida, when my Dad, Charlie walked into the kitchen. He was carrying an overnight bag in one hand and his fishing pole over his shoulder.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me. "I'm leaving now. Are you sure you're going to be fine here on your own?"

"Of course, Dad. Go have fun with Harry and Billie. And anyway, Spring Break starts this weekend and I have a lot of cleaning and homework and stuff to do.

So I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"You're great, Bells. I don't know how I managed without you for so long." He grinned at me before giving me an awkward hug, since there were so many things on his body.

"I know, Dad." I said, grinning back. I don't know how you did it, either.

Have fun!"

"Ok," he said, "and be safe." He added before walking out the door.

I sighed before flopping down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Finally, peace. Not that Charlie was a nuisance or anything; it was just that, since I'd moved from Phoenix to Forks, Charlie has been trying to do everything to make my stay with him more enjoyable. I know Charlie means well, but sometimes, it can get really annoying.

My Mom, Renée, had remarried only last September, after seventeen years of divorce from Charlie. Renée had walked out on Charlie when I was only a baby. They had gotten married right out of High School and then a year later, Renée had me.

The marriage had not worked out like they'd thought it would and they got divorced. Renée moved with me to Phoenix, where it was sunny and hardly never rains, unlike Forks. Forks is this really small town in the Olympic Peninsula where it rains constantly. Renée detests the weather and that was also one other reason that made her move away.

But when she had gotten married to Phil, I'd decided to move to Forks to spend quality time with my father. I'd visited Charlie many times before over summer breaks and that kind of thing, but I had never stayed with him with any sign of permanence. So Charlie was thrilled and he was doing his best.

After two months of living with my father, I had gotten used to the weather, even though I didn't like it much. This weekend however, it was going to be sunny and Charlie had taken the opportunity to take an extended fishing trip with his friends. He wouldn't be home for three days or so.

I looked out the window into the backyard.

It was gorgeous out today. The sun was shining brightly and it glinted off the droplets of water, left by yesterday's rain. It through different rainbows and shadows over it, making it look especially beautiful.

I decided to take a walk in the woods to clear my head. It had been an exhausting day at school. Thank God for Fridays.

I grabbed my jacket, just in case, you never know with Forks, and headed outside. I turned my face up to the sun, reveling in the warmth against my skin. I hadn't felt that in weeks.

I started into the trees around my house. I wouldn't go far into the forest, I told myself. The sun was bright enough to light my path.

I looked around at all the different trees and ferns and greens around me. I had to admit with myself that, even though Forks was too rainy for my tastes, it was absolutely breathtaking. With all the various shades of greens and browns, it made a perfect picture. I picked my way through the puddles, watching my feet, just in case I'd trip.

I contemplated my new friends at school, while I walked. It seemed like everybody at school was interested to be my friend. On the first day, a few of the kids had come up to me and introduced themselves.

They seemed to be really nice kids, but I felt like, Jessica, one of the girls, was being my friend just because of my unwanted popularity. My arrival at school had been the biggest thing that had ever happened there. I was a novelty, and they don't get a lot of that. So, I was the center of attention at school these days, and I didn't like it.

I had always been a quiet person, always keeping to myself. Before I came to Forks, my mother had been my best friend. But even then, she couldn't understand me, not really.

It was just that, well, I felt lonelier here than ever before. And I had had my share of loneliness when Renée started dating her new husband, Phil. But at least then, I had someone to really talk to. Here, I would just listen silently while Jessica chattered on and on about something or another.

And there were Mike and Tyler and Eric, too. The boys here seem to be really interested in me for some reason. I guess that it's just because I came from a big city.

But Mike was the worse of them all. He always seemed to be around me and chattering just as much as Jess would. He was always there, carrying my books for me or walking me to my classes. It was actually very annoying.

I looked up startled when I heard a loud crack under my foot. I had stepped on a large branch and it had snapped in two. I'd been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that I'd walked farther than I had planned to.

I was standing in a clearing that looked very unfamiliar. I looked back behind me and saw the path winding further into the forest. I didn't recognize any of my surroundings.

This was really bad. Really, really, bad. I didn't want to admit it yet.

I began turning around on the path, to try and find my way back. Me and my bad luck. I walked for a little while, concentrating on the scenery and seeing if I could recognize any landmarks. But all I could see were trees, and more trees.

This was not good at all. I couldn't even find the place where I had veered from.

The forest was getting darker and darker every minute that passed. It was eerily silent and I worked hard to fight the swell of panic down. I need to keep my mind focused and logical so I could get myself out of this predicament.

Not knowing where I was at this point, I decided to turn around again and just head back to the clearing that I was at before. At least there, I could sit and think about my options. I was too scared right now to walk and think rationally at the same time.

So I made my way back to the clearing in the middle of the forest. Seriously, I couldn't believe my luck. It had started to rain again and I felt the trickles of water slide down my face and saturate in my hair. It must be raining pretty hard for it to penetrate through the thick canopy of leaves.

I looked around my surroundings to see if I could use something as a shelter for the night. I knew that I wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon and I might as well get comfortable. As comfortable as I could get in a down pour.

I spied something that looked promising on the other side of the large clearing and I started toward it.

It was when I was near enough to the other side that I noticed something red flickering back and forth across the trees. That was odd. There shouldn't be any red in the middle of the forest.

Apprehension prickled the back of my neck and my hair started to stand up on my scalp.

I saw the red things getting closer and closer and I finally figured out that they were eyes. Three pairs of ruby red eyes that was heading straight toward me.

Author's Note: A cliffy on the first chapter. Aw well, I can't be perfect. I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other story, The Universal Law for a couple of days. I was doing pretty good about updating the first three days and then, people stopped reviewing. My third chapter had only like two reviews. I'm not begging for reviews, but I would like to get some more feedback on the chapter before I can start writing the next chapter. I don't know if this idea is original and I hope that I'm not stealing it from anybody. But if I did, I'm sorry. I've just had this idea in my head for a long time and I want it out of my head, so I'm going to put a twist on it. The first chapter to this story is kind of just so so. But I think the next few chapters will get further in to the plotline of the story. Bare with me. LOL. And if you haven't checked out my other story, well, go do it now. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but what ever. LOL

Thanks and MAY EDWARD LOVE BE WITH YOU!!! HAHA

SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT

P.S. Feedback, Feedback, Feedback, Feedback, is very important to me so please drop me a review, telling me how you like it, I just cant seem to write the next chapter to a story if I don't get some opinions on the story first. XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2, TORTURE

CHAPTER TWO

TORTURE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS THAT MY LIFE REVOLVES AROUND. AW, DAMN.

I stood stock still as the three pairs of glowing red eyes drew closer and closer. I could somewhat see distinct shapes in between the trees. Then, three figures stepped silently through the shadowy woods and I felt my jaw fell open in amazement.

They were the three most beautiful people I have ever seen. There were two males and a female and although they were dressed casually in jeans and buttoned up shirts, their beauty was still breathtaking. Their skin was the palest shade of white and it contrasted strangely with their eyes. And that was another thing, their eyes. It was a dark red hue that glowed in the darkening woods.

They finally stopped about twenty feet away from me. None of them said anything and the silence was unnerving me. But I couldn't do anything either. All I was capable of was to gape at them with wonder.

"Victoria, she's a pretty one." One of the males spoke, his voice nonchalant. "But she doesn't really have a smell."

What the heck was he talking about? Smell? It was all very confusing. But I still couldn't move a muscle.

"You can have her, Victoria." The man said again, looking at the woman.

Victoria curled her lip back over her teeth in a grin. I shuddered. Her sharp teeth had glimmered brightly and they'd looked dangerous.

"Why can't I have her?" The other man, whose skin had an olive tint to it, spoke in a slight French accent.

"Because I said so," the first man said, his tone still casual but with a hint of annoyance coloring it. "After all, she didn't really feed in Seattle and I think she deserve this girl.

And in any case, it's been a long time since the last time I saw Victoria's little performances. I think I would like to see one now."

All three of them laughed, the sound like tinkling glass. It sent a chill sliding up and down my spine. The sound echoed across the vacant trees and it sent the earlier fear fluttering in my stomach.

"Ah, I totally forgot about Victoria's little tendency to play with her food.

I think that it would be quite entertaining to see her torture this pretty one. I rather want to taste her blood though." He chuckled, the sound menacing to my ears.

I was getting seriously freaked out by now. Blood? This did not sound good. Not good at all.

And then suddenly, three things seem to happen simultaneously. A little breeze rustled through my hair, making it flutter softly around my shoulders. At the same time, it blew my scent toward the figures and all three of them slipped into a cat like stance.

But the thing that caught my attention was their eyes. The irises had turned dark black. It was the most terrifying thing I've seen yet.

Seeing their changing eyes, I took a step backward, wanting to get away from them. I wasn't just panicked anymore. I was outright terrified and not knowing who or what these people were, made it that much scarier.

I did not see Victoria leap at me. She had moved too fast for me to even see a blur. One minute she was there, the next she was on top of me.

The impact of her hitting me sent me flying backward into a tree. I landed with a crash and slid down the trunk of the tree. I heard myself cry out in pain as I felt the force of the collision. I felt my back screamed with pain.

I heard the two men laughed gleefully to see me sprawled out beneath the tree in such a pitiful position. Then, I saw Victoria stand over me. Her eyes were a pitch black now and it looked wild. I saw her flame bright hair flutter in the wind. I wondered why I hadn't notice the brightness of it before.

Her foot came out of nowhere and kicked me viciously in the ribs. The force of it picked me off the ground and made me fly into another tree. I let out another shriek as something in my leg broke. I also felt the fingers of my right hand crack as I landed hard on them.

I whimpered, feeling my injuries throb with each beat of my heart. A wet sensation began trickling down my leg. I looked down and let out a moan. Blood was streaming out of the break in my leg. The bone had actually poked through the skin of my leg.

I felt my stomach lurch and black dots appeared in my vision. This was not good. I hated the smell of blood and the sight of it. The pain didn't help either.

I closed my eyes, trying not to look at my damaged leg. I wanted so bad to just slip into unconsciousness. To just get away from this horrifying scene. Maybe this was all just a dream and the three people in the woods were just a figment of my imagination. But the throbbing pains in my body proved that this was not a dream and that this was truly happening to me.

I opened my eyes when I heard a snarling sound. Victoria was crouching over me, her lips pulled over her teeth in a fierce snarl. Her eyes, if it was even possible, were blacker than before. The sight of her terrifying expression made me recoil. I let out a little yelp when my bleeding leg gave a twinge.

Victoria was still crouching over me, her expression still terrifyingly predatory. Then she lunged and grabbed my hair. She forced my head back, exposing my throat. She based her teeth even further and the razor sharp edges glinted dangerously. And I knew, with a doubt, what she was going to do.

She sank her sharp teeth into the flesh on the side of my throat. Her teeth sliced through my skin without any difficulty, like a knife through butter.

I screamed out in agony when her teeth had entered my skin. I felt the pull of her teeth as she sucked at my blood. The sensation was the most painful thing I've ever experienced. The draw of the blood dragging through my veins was scraping against my insides and I felt like it was burning me alive.

My vision began to fade as each second ticked by. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the two males thirty feet away, just watching.

Victoria was suddenly knocked off of me by a tremendous force. Her teeth ripped from my throat, leaving the wound ragged and bleeding copiously. Black dots were appearing across my vision, but I could still see the sight in front of me.

A large animal, it looked like a huge bear, had attacked Victoria. I stared in stupefaction at the creature. It looked like a bear, but I was positive that a bear did not grow to such proportions. This creature was abnormally large and it had the features of a wolf.

I saw two other creatures were fighting with the two other people with Victoria. The huge animals were leaping and flying through the air to bite and snap at them. I knew that with the strength and weight of the creatures, these people should be crushed and injured badly. But I couldn't see any sign of blood or anything.

An ear splitting screech rang across the clearing. I looked back to Victoria and my fading visions seem to focus for one split second. I saw the large creature wrapped its teeth around one of Victoria's arm and tore it from her shoulder.

Victoria let out a shocked hiss when the animal bit her arm off. It tore with a grating screech that hurt my ears. The thing that really made me wonder what Victoria really was, was that, there was no blood or anything. It seemed she was made up of stone and granite, instead of blood and flesh.

The large wolf like creature started to tear at every part of Victoria that he could reach. But it seemed like Victoria was dancing, too fast for the beast to get to her. She was moving so quickly that it was just a blur in the air. My eyes couldn't really follow what was going on.

Then, a deafening roar ripped through the forest and I turned my head fractionally to see that one of the wolves had been thrown across the clearing into one of the trees. I noticed that blood was streaming out of a deep wound in its right shoulder. I saw the first male, with blood glistening on his face and a triumphantly look in his pitch black eyes. He began to turn his attention to me and the hungry expression in them was frightening.

He lunged at me, just like Victoria had, and sank his teeth into my throat again. This time, I felt the pain intensify as he sucked. I felt myself slipping away one more time. The black waters of my mind began to enclose around me and I welcomed it.

Suddenly, an agonizing jolt of fire rushed through my veins and pulled me violently from my peaceful retreat. It felt like my skin was in flames and I writhed helplessly on the ground. I wanted to die; this pain was too much for me.

But even through the pain, I noticed that I wasn't being attacked anymore. The large creatures had seemed doubled and now, they were battling Victoria and the two males. I didn't want to see the spectacle anymore.

I closed my eyes again, trying, forcing myself to slip into the haven that was my mind. But the pain still continued to run its course through my veins, burning and making me scream with pain. This was too much for me. I didn't know what was going on and this was just too much. I didn't even care what will happen to me. All I wanted was too die and escape from the agony that was torturing me to the point of insanity

AN: HEY GUYS,

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THIS STORY. AW WELL, IT'S ALL RIGHT CUZ DON'T THINK YOU GUYS CARE. LOL. LIFE'S BEEN REALLY HECTIC BUT I WONT GO IN TO DETAIL BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE HEARD EVERY EXCUSE OUT THERE. ANYWAY, I DON'T THINK I DID THIS CHAPTER JUSTICE. I FELT LIKE I KEEP REPEATING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN. I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK TELLING ME HOW YOU LIKED IT OR NOT LIKE IT. I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. THX, YOU GUYS ROCKS MY SOCKS. CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC TOO. I'M GOING TO UPDATE IT TMR. BUT NO PROMISES, I CANT PROMISE THAT, IT'S TOO BIG OF A PROMISE. LOL. REMEMBER, REVIEW.

MAY EDWARD'S LOVE BE WITH YOU ALL!!!

SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT


	3. CHAPTER 3, TRANSFORMATION

CHAPTER THREE

TRANSFORMATION

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, AW, TOO BAD FOR ME, BUT I GUESS STEPHENIE MEYER DID A GOOD JOB.

The pain continued to rush through my veins like a wildfire. The noise of the fighting around me was just a blur of sounds in my mind. The agony of the fire spreading through my body was driving me to the brink of insanity. I had never experienced pain like it before.

Suddenly, as if a switch had been thrown, the clamor surrounding me died away. I didn't really care what happened to any of them. I just wanted the pain to end, for my suffering to end.

"Jacob!" A voice yelled right next to my head. "Stay. There's no point in chasing after them. If they come back, we can track them."

I heard a deep growling nearby.

"Now," the man continued. "We need to decide what to do with Bella."

"We can't just leave her here." Another voice spoke up, this one sounding younger and scared. "She'll attack somebody when she's done transforming."

"There's nothing else we can do, Jake. I rather take the chance of leaving her here than taking her back to the Reservation."

"But, Sam," the boy, Jacob spoke again, pleading. "What if com"

"Jacob," Sam said sharply, "I know your fears, but there's just nothing we can do."

I whimpered as an especially sharp pain shot through my thighs. The pain seems to be gradually moving from the bottom of my feet to the rest of my body. It made the pain more intense, more agonizing.

"We better go," said another new voice. "The venom is getting close to her heart. Soon, she'll be one of them."

"Jared's right," Sam agreed. "We better be heading out."

I heard the rustling and shuffling as the boys backed away. I opened my eyes just to see six abnormally large teenagers staring at me from the edge of the trees. They looked weary and some of them even looked sad.

When they saw me looking, most of them turned around and disappeared into the gloomy darkness of the trees. Except for one. He seemed oddly familiar to me for some reason. His jet black hair and bright black eyes. Those eyes were full of sadness and pity. The face was childish and somehow beautiful looking.

He looked to be sixteen, but he was so tall and his bare chest was rippling with muscles that it made him looked older. His babyish like face contrasted differently with his grown man appearance. And yet, he was still beautiful to my pain filled eyes.

After giving me a long, mournful look, he also turned around and disappeared into the trees.

I laid there, drifting in and out of the world around me. All I could feel was the terrible fire spreading through my body. It might have been hours or days even when I saw the light of the sun peaking through the leaves. It did not bring me consolation, however. The sun rising just meant that I had just endured one whole night of torture.

I didn't know how much longer of this agony I have to face. I didn't even know if the pain would ever end. Maybe, I was in hell. But I thought hell was supposed to be all red and fiery. My fiery pain could be considered as hell, though.

The day went on with me laying there in a pitiful state, moaning and whimpering occasionally when the pain got too fierce. I tried not to concentrate too much on the fire and it sort of helped.

It wasn't until the third day, I think, that the pain got to an excruciating point. The fire finally reached my heart with a powerful burst of agony. I let out an ear splitting scream as the pain consumed my body.

I writhed and shrieked in agony as the torturous fire burned my heart. I hugged my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, trying desperately to will the pain to go away.

The pain was excruciating and sweat streamed down my face in rivulets. My body wracked with sobs as the fire continued to destroy me. I felt the hot tears streaked down my face. I was sure that sooner or later, the pain would be too much for me.

Suddenly, an explosion of pain burst into flames in my head. The excruciation of the attack of my heart was nothing compared to this. A cloud of white light appeared in front of my eyes. I clutched my head and rocked myself back and forth, screaming in horror of the agony.

I felt the fire swirling inside my brain, literally frying my cells. I couldn't tell what was what anymore. The pain had consumed my entire being.

The pain gradually reseeded as the sky darkened. It was so slight at first that I didn't even notice that it was subsiding. There were sharp bursts of pain in certain areas before the pain stopped completely.

I just stayed on the ground for another long moment. I wasn't sure if I moved to quickly, the pain might come back. The memory of it made me shudder.

Finally, I sat up gingerly, trying to see if I had any lasting wounds. Wounds. Something flickered in the back of my mind. I remembered three people and a woman biting my neck.

I reached up and touched the side of my throat, expecting to feel a deep wound. But there was nothing. There was not even any twinge of pain as I felt it. There was not even a scar. What was going on?

I stood up, still cautiously to work out all the kinks in my body. I expected at least some protesting muscles, but I stood up fluidly. I could even consider it graceful, but that couldn't be, I usually just fall flat on my face.

I looked around me, noticing for the first time where I was. I was in an open clearing with trees around it. I didn't know where I was, but I felt like I had been here before. I still don't know where I was, though.

Suddenly, a delicious odor wafted through the woods to my nose. My throat burst into flames and I was suddenly so thirsty. My throat throbbed with the dryness of it.

I hurried forward in the direction of the scent. Through the trees, there was a little trail leading away from the clearing. I followed it, glad and amazed that I hadn't tripped over any of the routes yet. But my feet seem to glide smoothly over the leaves.

I kept following the delicious smell. From the information that my brain was picking up, the trail was about three days old. The smell was like freesia or lavender. It was really mouthwatering.

Suddenly, I hit a patch of area where the smell turned fearful and panicked. I stopped, sniffing intently. Whoever had been here was afraid when she was here. My sharp eyes turned to a trail that seemed to lead out of the woods.

I stepped up my pace. The scent seemed to be getting stronger by every step I take. My throat was really killing me now. It burned like flames in the back of my throat and it scratched irritably at my tongue. I really need water soon, or I'm going to kill somebody.

As the trail got larger and larger, I could see the fading sunlight of twilight. My heart sped up with excitement. Finally, I was going to get out of these woods, and maybe, find some water.

I abruptly stepped out onto a small backyard of a house. I could see the house about thirty feet away. It was a small little place which looked old but quite nice. I had never seen it before, but a memory tugged persistently at the back of my mind. I couldn't remember what it was though.

I stepped tentatively out of the forest. My animal instincts were kicking in and I was wary. What if the place was dangerous?

The sun was setting behind the trees and clouds were obscuring it from the house. It casted long shadows on the lawn that seemed to stretch into the darkness. I was kind of creeped out by it. I was never good with shadows.

I glided across the yard, silently. I really wanted to find some water and I knew that I couldn't make a bad impression on the inhabitants of the house.

I hurried around the side of the side of the house to a window. I looked in the window and saw a warm and inviting looking kitchen. It was neat and tidy and a light was in the living room. No one was on the couch or anything.

I walked around to the back to another window to look inside the kitchen. A man was slumped over the side of the table. I couldn't see his face clearly, but he looked distressed and panicked. He seemed very familiar to me.

Abruptly, he stared straight up and looked into my face. An expression of joy swept across his haggard features. But it changed quickly to shock and fear.

At the same time, a delicious odor wafted from him. It was even more fragrant than the freesia trail. The thirst that has been burning my throat became unbearable and before I knew what I was doing, I dove head first through the window. I would do anything to quench that fire and taste that heavenly drink. …

AN: OMFG YOU GUYS, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS, WOW, I CANT BELIEVE IT. I'VE AHD A LOT OF STUFF TO DO AND EASTER WAS NICE AND EVERYTHING. SO, I'M GETTING BACK IN TO THE HABIT OF UPDATING, I HOPE. THIS STORY IS JUST MY ENJOYMENT THOUGH. MY BIGGEST PRIORITY IS THE UNIVERSAL LAW. PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT. I DON'T KNOW HOW I DID ON THIS CHAPTER. PLZ TELL ME HOW I DID AND EVERYTHING. TELL ME IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS REALISTIC OR GOOD ENOUGH.

ALL MY LOVE, AND EDWARD'S TOO.

SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT


End file.
